1482
by Jordannnn
Summary: After a rather traumatizing incident Hermione and Draco find themselves in an ancient Hogwarts. They find themselves in the middle of a bloody crime all the while trying to get back to 1998. old re-done fic from my other account. was 'Ill come back'


Alright so this is me re-writing this. I lost all the notes I had on this story so honestly I really don't remeber what I was going to do with it. However I read it again and re-wrote a lot of the chapiter. It's a lot clearer now and I think it will work a lot better then what I had originally.

--------------

CHAPITER ONE

"Malfoy and Gran-"

Before the Proffessor was able to finish , Hermione Granger's books slammed down onto the desk at which the one and only Draco Malfoy, fellow Head, had positioned himself. Because of their title, the two had to work together in almost everything. All projects and group assignments were done toghether in every class. All balls and parties would be planned together. Everything. Hermione felt as if she was being punished sometimes , spending almost every waking hour with the biggity blond. They even slept closer then Hermione would like, having rooms right next to each other and even sharing a commun room.

"Don't think this is pleasent for me either _Granger_." he said barely glancing up at her and spitting out her name like it was the most beastly word in the dictionnary. However, before Hermione could reply with a witty comment, Proffessor Binns continued on.

"Now I know this may seem like an easy assignment, and it is I suppose, Proffessor Dumbledore has decided that he would like a project done by each group on one of the subjects I have written down on the board. You will do an extensive paper on it, then you will shorten it and teach a class on it to the first years. Now I have already chosen who is doing what, so there will be no moaning over what you are given."

The Proffessor waddled over to the board and spelled the names onto the board beside the subjects. Draco scanned quickly for their names and sighed dramatically when he spotted them.

"The beguinning of Hogwarts? How much easier can this be? I have Miss Hogwarts: A History right here." he mumbled to himself jotting down a few things to remind himself of later.

"Now Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, I would like you to do a more extended research then just the Hogwarts: A History, please because we all know that would certainly be too simple for the two of you." The Proffessor squeaked over the noise. Hermione smiled up at him and nodded only to jot down a few more notes before letting her quill rest idley in her hand.

"8:00 in the library Granger. Be on time." Malfoy snapped and without another word stood quikly and left as the class was dissmised.

"When have I ever been late Malfoy?" Hermione called after him before gathering her own things and making her way down to the Great Hall for lunch with Harry and Ron.

000000

"Malfoy there is nothing new here. Just a load of rubbish we both already know." Hermione said angerily and slid the book she had been scanning back into it's place on the large and crammned bookshelf. "I mean the only real place there is to look is the Restric-"

"Oh Granger just shut it. Don't act like Im Potter or Weasly. I think I can figure out on my own that the restricted section is the last place we havn't looked without you spelling it out for me." Draco snapped. Hermione proccessed his words then agreed. Maybe she was treating him like Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron wern't stupid...they were just a bit slow at times. When Hermione didn't respond Draco continued.

"Meet me in the commun room at 12:30. Bring Potter's invisibility cloak." He let out a frustrated sigh and just as he did earlier that day left her without another word. He did however purposly leave the books laid out around the table for Hermione to pick up.

"You'll have to find your own invisibility cloak Malfoy. Not a chance I'm sharing." She said outloud not expecting him to really respond. Draco though stoped turned towards her and with most sour of expressions started speaking.

"What kind of established Pureblood do you think I am Granger? Of course I have my own." And so he turned again and continued out of the Library presumably back to their commun room. Hermione didn't bother getting after him for the books. She was absolutly not in the mood to argue with such a stuck up prick anyways. So, she put the books back in their places with a simple spell and headed towards the Gryffindor commun room.

0000000

Hermione stood outside the Gryffindor commun room with a smile on her face. It had felt like forever since she had been there, which she knew was a sign she should visit more often. After having a nice little chat with the fat lady in the portrait she whispered the password and stepped through.

"Well look who it is. Miss Head Girl herself. Good to see you Hermione!" called Seamus from the couch.

"Hello Seamus! Have you seen Harry and Ron?"

"Yes I have, They're upstairs."

"Could you get them for me please."

"Of course."

"Thank you Seamus."

Her two favorite boys came down the stairs with Seamus only a few minutes later. She had to admit, she did find that they had become more than just Ron and Harry. They were now Ravishing Ron and Handsome Harry .. or atleast those were Padma's new nicknames for them. All the other girls in the school seemed to flock to them just as they walked through the corridors. Hermione found it quite silly. But she had to agree, they were better looking then last year. All that Burrow Quidditch really showed. They were much more muscular and unfortunatly for her, taller. Harry's hair was still pure black and messy and Ron's was still long and red. Atleast that hadn't changed. But change was good. Hermione thought they looked more like men now. Which was alright seeing as they were legally all adults.

Hermione hugged them both and they all went to sit on the couch.

"It feels like forever since I'v been here."

"Because it has!" said Harry with a smile. "You should visit more often."

Hermione gave a small giggle and nodded.

"I will I promise. Now Harry I was wondering if tonight..." she leaned in a bit closer to her friend as to no one else hear. ",if I could borrow your invisibility cloak."

"Of course Hermione." Harry's smile turned into a little smirk and he waggled his eyebrows. "Meeting a boy tonight Hermiiiiionneeeee?"

She rolled her eyes. "You could say that. But I assure you it wont be a pleasent experience."

"Malfoy?"

"Mmhmmm."

"Oh that's terrible."

000000

Hermione stepped up onto the ledge of the bookcase and scanned over the titles of the books. She stood on her tip toes and trailed her fingures over the spines of each book careful not to iss anything that could help them in any way. There didn't seem to be anything to help though which was starting to really bother her. If even the restricted section didn't have anything all that valuable what were they going to do? With a sigh she looked down to Malfoy. He was flipping through the pages of a book she had gotten down earlier, but it didn't particularly look like he had found anything yet. She noticed his pile of books were starting to diminish which started to discourage her any more.

"Malfoy? Have you found anything yet?" she whispered down to him.

"No." was his simple and firm reply. Her shoulders sagged and she was almost ready to give up. With some slight difficulty, she bent down and sat on the ledge, linear to the books. She leaned up against the shelf and crossed her arms. They had been at this all night it seemed, or atleast a few hours and there was nothing. Absolutly nothing. You'd think that Hogwarts would have more on itself then the few bits of information that were nearly identical to those in Hogwarts: A History. Surely the history of this mighty school couldn't be summed up in a few books alone.

Hermione let out a groan and looked at the books beside her. Nothing really stood out. Most of the books all looked the same. She gave a yawn and reached forward to grab a random book when she saw a certain one that didn't seem to be labbled at all. She pulled it out and set it down on her lap. Hermione pulled open the cover and then rubbed her eyes wondering if perhaps it was time to pack it up. Blank. It was all blank. She felt absolutly confused. She continued to flip through the book but the was no indication there was or had been anything in it at all. Then as she flipped through the pages numbers appeared in thick black writing on the pages.

_1482..._

"What?" Hermione gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. The last book she had heard about similar to this one was Tom Riddle's.

_1482..._

Hermione gasped and knocked the book off her lap and onto the ground. It fell open, onto the first page, where it seemed the book kept writting. 1482 began to write itself over and over and over until the entire page was filled with the numbers repeated. Draco looked up from his book and saw the book on the floor.

"What in Merlin's name do you think your doing? Trying to get us in trouble?"

"No! Malfoy look. " He looked at it curiously and stood from his chair kneeling a bit to look at it a bit closer. He picked it up off the floor and set it on the table.

"1482?" He said mostly to himself.

"Wh-What do you think it is?" Hermione asked nervously. Draco shot her a stern look as if telling her to shut up. She didn't bother replying mainly because she was a little too spooked to say anything. The blonde flipped the page.

_May 12th_

He flipped the next.

_May 13th_

"Its a date." Draco said flatly. Questions spun through his head as to why this book wa repeating these dates over and over. He glanced up at Hermione who had her arms wrapped around herself. He could tell she was frightened but certainly wasn't about to do anything about it. She moved slowly forward reaching towards the book. She herself then continued to flip the pages. The proceeding date would then apper, scrawled out in the same thick black ink. She paused a moment on May 19th and looked up at the Head Boy.

"Wh-What d-do you think it means?" she asked again hoping perhaps this time she would get an answer from him. He turned to look at her and shook his head. He really didn't know. He figured 1482 was a date, but why would the book start there? Why would the book start on May 12th? He couldn't put answers to any of his questions but continued to stay silent. Nervously, Hermione reached over and turned the next page. It stayed blank and she looked up questioningly at Malfoy then down at the page.

It stayed blank for a moment longer, no black ink appearing on the yellowed pages. She swept her hand across the page but it stayed blank. Suddenly a scream erupted from the book. It was the scream of a woman, loud and wailing. It sounded as if she were being tortured in the worst of ways. The page in which they had landed then began to turn a deep red. Its color resemble that of blood. It started to seep through the pages staining them. The screaming continued and as it became more and more frantic, screaming for help, the book began to bleed over onto the table and quite rapide drip onto the floor. The two were stunned covering their ears from the screaming too afraid to touch it.

"Granger! Do something you stupid mudblood!" Draco yelled over the scream. "Someone has surely heard."

Panicked Hermione slammed to book shut. The screaming ceased but the blood still poured from the book. It soaked through the cover and she could feel the warm liquid against her hand. Meanwhile Draco frantically grabbed his things tossing his invisibility around his shoulder and bolting towards the exit.

"Malfoy!" came Hermione voice. It wavered his name and he didn't think he had ever heard such fear in her voice. Her turned back towards her.

"I'm stuck." she was crying now. Silent scared tears. Draco could hear the Library doors burst open and voices calling out. He ran back to her looking her square in the face with the most serious of expressions.

"Do not toy with-" he couldn't even finish as the expression on her face was sincere that he had no reason to doubt the severity of her situation. He looked down at her hand which was now stained red from the blood pouring from the book. Draco grabed her wrist with one hand and pressed against the book with the other trying to pry her hand from the book. He could hear her whimpering but the noise of footsteps coming ever closer nearly made him nervous.

"Hu-hurry, Malfoy." she whimpered again paniked and looking from the book to the entrance to the Restricted Section.

"I'm stuck."

More silent tears slid down her face and she could feel herself start to hyper-ventalate. Draco, who up until this point had stayed mostly calm, was starting to panic. Suddenly then a sharp pain shot through both of thei hands. It started in the palms, through their arms around their necks and then into their bellies were it sat burning. Hermione felt as if she were sitting in hell with her winter clothes on. Her skin burned and she felt all of the air get pushed out of her lungs like someone was flatening them out. She turned to Draco who seemed to be suffering the same affects but before words could escape her lips, her eyes rolled back in her head and her world plunged into black..

000000

"Hermione .. ohh Hermione please wake up!"

Hermione could hear someone sniffling, but only faintly, barely, over the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. Her head hurt terribly, making her want to crawl back up to the commun room and snuggle up in her bed. It was definatly not a bed underneath her however, but was cold and hard, which brought her then to believe she might just be laying on the floor. But why would she be on the floor? The memory then flooded back to her about the book and the blood and Malfoy. She sat up and looked at her hands with slight panic but relaxed a little when she noticed they were clean of blood.

"Hermione!" She snapped her head over to look at the girl kneeling beside her. Her vision was still a little blurrymade it somewhat difficult but after a moment or two she was able to see clearly. She was able to see that either the year was certainly no longer 1998 or Hogwarts was holding a costume party that she hadn't been informed of.

The girl kneeling beside her was definatly not anyone she knew. She had long chesnut curls that went down to her lower back. Her eyes were a bright blue but were welling up with tears at the moment. She had skinny eyebrows and a small nose. Her skin was pale and she seemed quite delicate. Her clothing was Hermione's definate indication that she was no longer in the 20th century. To Hermione, it looked as if the girl was wearing to dresses. The layer underneath was a deep rose color and seemed to be made of a heavy cotton. The neck was scooped and was wide enough that it ended about mid-shoulder. The neckling was also embroidered with some rather intricate designs. This same gold embrodery seemed to continue onto the sleeve. The sleeves were very long and bell-like. The second layer was a dark chocolate brown and simply seemed to be just another layer. It was much plainer then the layer underneath and was worn like if Hermione herself were to were and 'over shirt'. It did not cover any of the embroderiy and had no sleeves. It looked to Hermione more like a prettier and longer version of a tank top. She looked over the girl again and gasped at the sight of the Gryffindor crest embroidered into the dark brown layer of the dress. Which meant this girl was in Grydffindor. Which also meant that she was still at Hogwarts.

"What .. wh-who are you?" The girl finally let go of the tears she was trying to hold in.

"Hermione! Its me! Bree, your best friend. Oh Please, you have to remeber." Obviously the girl already knew her. Her lack of knowledge on the situation would definatly upset her more, so she decided perhaps it was okay to lie just this once.

"Uh, yes of course I remeber you. How could I not?" Bree's face lit up and she hugged her friend.

"But what exactly happened?" Asked Hermione still sitting on the floor.

"Well, you were standing on stool over there and you were reaching for the book up there when you lost your balance and took a tumble ontop yer head." she said pointing as she spoke. "Come on Hermione, I think we should take you to Madame Olga. Maybe you took a harder hit to the head then I thought."

Bree took Hermione by the arms and pulled her up causing her to wince at the pain in her head. She didn't want to think. She wanted to go back to 1998. Back to Harry and Ron and her family. Back to the Real Hogwarts. Where she wasn't weraring such a long dress. Hermione walked with the girl out of what she recognised as the library. Atleast the school was familiar...

Draco's luck wasn't much better.

"Draco yah silly bastard get up! I know your fakin."

Draco moaned against the ground as he felt something sharp poke him lightly. His head was throbbing and he knew that the minute he opened his eyes the light would make it even worse.

"Malfoy! Come on, I didn't hit yah that hard."

That voice was absolutly driving him crazy. However he poking was worse. _'Hit me that hard? Someone must have hit me hard enough if I'm laying on the ground!' _But then Draco realised that the last person he had spoken to was Granger. In the library, not outside. Panic and confusion ran through him as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. He leaned back on his legs and looked at his hands. They were clean. No blood. He let out a sigh of relief but could feel that there was something very wrong. His seemingly longer blonde hair was hanging in his eyes. In all his years he would never let his hair stay that way, but what confused him even more was the slight curl it had now. Draco looked down at the grass and noticed the dark leather gloves on his hands and the green long sleeve shirt. Last time he checked this was not what he was supposed to be wearing. There was also a sword close to his hand. He knew that he was deffinatly not supposed to be sword fighting at the moment and couldn't recall any moment of even knowing how to sword fight. He looked up at the person who had been poking him.

"Oye, maybe I did hit you hard." The boy said a bit concerned now walking closer to Draco.

Draco studdied the boy. Brown leather boots, dark green leggings, a green tunic that looked more like a man-dress to him then anything else. It seemed to comprise of a few layers, and around the edges were a simple silver embroidery. He too had leather gloves which he was holding in one hand. They were obviously dressed the same, as if they were back in ancient times.

Draco only hoped he was dreaming. But he wasn't, he noticed on the boy's long sleeved shirt had a snake wrapping its way down his sleeve. Naturelly the first thing that came to mind was Slytherin. Draco looked to the side and saw the familiarly large castle in the distance. He really was still at Hogwarts, but most definatly not in the right timezone.

"Where am I, and who in Merlin's name are you?" Draco said.

"Maybe I am stronger then I thought ..."

"Well?" Draco snapped.

"You really don't remeber?" The boy looked very confused now and a bit disappointed that he hadn't been remebered.

"If I did would I be asking the likes of you?" The boy chuckled and shook his head.

"Atleast I know your personality is intact." He held out his hand to help Draco up, but he knew Draco wouldn't take it. The blond boy just tried standing on his own but stumbled a little, so the other Slytherin steadied him.

"Im Calum McKenna. And you are Draco Molfoy, my friend, and we are at Hogwarts. Now lets get you off to Madame Olga, Im sure you'll be able to remeber everything after one drop of_ her_ potions."

Draco was only half lisening though, it had only just accured to him that he truely had gone back in time and that he truely had to get back. Wether Granger was here or not.


End file.
